lorynthiafandomcom-20200216-history
The High Academy of Iltharia
Notable Members This section contains uncommon knowledge. Click below to expand, or read the table for only common knowledge. The headmasters here are the deities of magic. However, due to obfuscating magic cast by Kerune, to recognize any of this is very difficult 35 Knowledge: The Planes check. Those who do realize it also know that to speak about the matter would result in permanent expulsion, as well as Ralph having a grudge against them, neither of which is useful. Revulos is the avatar of Iltharia. Iltharia is, well, Iltharia. In her pink-pigtailed, female, gnomish form, Iltharia is the absolute head of all administrative matters at the Academy. The unassuming human man Revulos is the head librarian. Both teach the occasional class wherever someone is needed to fill in. Ralph is the avatar of Shraz, and fulfills his duties as head of Artificery. He teaches upper-level crafting classes, but has a tendency to go missing for months at a time to go another one of his trips to "save the mages" from some nondescript threat. Zul is Zularren's avatar. Zularren teaches graduate-level necromancy courses while Zul teaches the undergraduate-level necromancy courses. Purely theoretical, of course. Kerune teaches many of the enchantment and illusion classes under a variety of guises. Sometimes he appears as another of the professors. His avatar is Kalrus, who teaches some classes oriented toward spontaneous casters. Kalrus operates both under his true name and form and as an unassuming human man named Karl. Fendreas teaches alchemy and classes about the natural world as well as druidic magic. Her avatar Florria tends to the gardens in the clearing outside as well as the greenhouse. Kyrris teaches the few classes oriented toward divine casters. Her avatar Kyara is in charge of rule enforcement. Travel Portals: The Academy has portals to and from the following locations: * Drexxos' School of the Arcane, the Divine, and the Material * The Grove * Kaz'Tarok * Marshwall * Silverwind * Winterhome * Yskarra These portals must be held open by a mage. Most often these are students trying to pay their tuition. Communication The Academy has an internal mail system managed by teleportation. Layout This section contains uncommon knowledge. Click below to expand, or read the uncollapsed portion for only common knowledge. The Academy is notorious for being difficult to navigate. Not only is the layout itself confusing, but it relies heavily on password-based teleportation to navigate (especially to the professors' offices). Frequently, these "passwords" are in the form of actions rather than words. The High Academy of Iltharia is a building in Lorynthia which overlaps with The Tower. It is, much like The Tower, laid out in a very confusing manner, relying heavily on teleportation to navigate. Enrollment All classes are held for one academic quarter, which starts on a solstice or equinox and lasts until one week before the next. Tuition for one class is 50gp; most students take 4-6 classes (200-300gp tuition). Some students are able to make up for this with work study, research, or scholarships; others are from wealthy families. After a student enrolls in their first class, they are given a charm which looks like a large silver coin imprinted with the image of the Academy. Once per day, they may cast Word of Recall, but it must always return to the Academy. Unless expelled, former students may keep these forever. Category:School Category:Town Category:Locations